Five shadows of Freddy
by wachter
Summary: Hombre promedio enfrenta a monstruos hechos de metal. — Aaron Bamford.


_Sé que dije que tal vez no subiría nada más de FNAF, pero lo hago porque puedo y quiero y me entusiasmé con el fandom. Ademas, es una celebración porque pude descargar el jodido juego completo (el segundo) en la tableta. Es como una fiesta de mí para mí. No será un fic muy largo, es sólo para acostumbrarme a la escritura nuevamente, e intentar terminar los demasiados fics que necesitan un final._

_Review o PM si hay error dolorosamente insultante. Tanto que lo sienta mi madre._

_**Advertencias: **AU. El tema es que es un juego de terror, pero yo no sé escribir terror. Así que lo pondré humor/drama. Los animatronicos son algo así como robots sedientos de sangre (así como yo) y se habla de temas de adultos. La T es por algo, niños._

_**Disclaimer:** Five nights at Freddy's pertenece a Scott Cawthon. Los OC que aparecen, junto con lo que es todo el texto, es mío. No intentes nada extraño, ¿capisci?_

* * *

_**Five shadows of Freddy**_

* * *

_**Primer capítulo**._  
_Vivir._

* * *

—Sabes, deberíamos hacer una apuesta —comentó Jason, intentando sonar casual.

Dado cómo lo miró su compañero, Jason supo que había fallado. Estrepitosamente.

Aaron tosió al no estar acostumbrado al aire de ese bar, lleno de olor a alcohol y humo de tabaco, sumado a eso que su acompañante soltaba sus caladas justo en su cara.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos apostar? —arrastró las palabras. Nadie dijo nunca que no estaba ebrio—. Y, tal vez lo más importante: ¿apostar qué?

La sonrisa de Jason desapareció tan rápido como le había venido la idea. Se rascó la nuca, tambaleándose —por más absurdo que sonase— sobre su propio asiento y buscó con la mirada a su alrededor.

Aaron pensó que probablemente estaba buscando una camarera —o clienta— lo bastante fea —o no hay _mujeres feas, sólo mujeres a las que no te las tirarías_, como decía el mismo chico quien no podía aguantar unos, _er_, cinco vasos de vodka. Con un poco de refresco, por supuesto— para apostarle a que le daba un beso. O cogerla.

La imaginación de Jason no tenía límites.

La nublada mirada de su ebrio amigo se iluminó por un momento. Aaron tenía dos teorías: a) o había encontrado a una mujer a la que no se la cogería ni estando en coma etílico, o b) su amigo realmente lo odiaba.

Una de las cejas del muchacho de cabello naranja de elevó, y se giró lo suficiente sobre su asiento para ver lo que Jason aparentemente había encontrado detrás suyo.

Había una vez, un feliz niño de siete años llamado Aaron. Meses atrás se le había fallecido una muy querida abuela, así que no estaba tan feliz. Un día de tormenta, al intentar dormir con cuarenta grados de fiebre, él creyó ver el fantasma de su abuela muerta en la puerta de su habitación.

Se desmayó, por supuesto. Y tuvo suerte de no hacer del baño en su cama. Su hermana le hubiera burlado hasta que muriera. Cabe destacar que su gemela —malvada, naturalmente— no había estado tan cercana a la abuela como él. Eso era lo que sentía ahora.

Aaron palideció, sintiendo ganas de vomitar, e ir al baño. Y tal vez desmayarse lo que quedaba el resto de su vida.

—¿Estás loco? —casi chilló. Tal vez Jason estaba teniendo uno de sus leves brotes sicóticos—. ¿Quieres que me muera de una forma absurdamente dolorosa?

_Estaba loco_. Jason sonrió y miró son ligereza el lugar elegido para hacer la apuesta.

—_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_ —leyó el nombre del lugar en voz alta—. Sí, estoy muy loco.

—Murió gente ahí —dijo Aaron; medio escandalizado, medio muerto—. Murió, Jason. _Murió_.

—¿Y? —preguntó Jason encogiéndose de hombros, como si nadie hubiera muerto allí—. Es una leyenda. No se encontró ningún cuerpo.

—No salieron de allí —no arrastró las palabras está vez, su ebriedad se había pasado en tiempo record. Podría soplar en el alcoholímetro y su resultado sería cero—. ¿Entiendes? Probablemente están dentro de los animatronicos, como se había dicho con esos niños.

—Puras mierdas, Aaron. Tienes que olvidar eso y convertirte en un niño grande —se pausó por instante, pensando—. Mira, si logras completar las cinco noches, como la leyenda, te diré quién le hizo ese tatuaje a tu hermana en el brazo.

Aaron no pudo evitar que eso llamase su atención.

Su hermana gemela, Kaira, un día había aparecido en la casa de sus padres —donde ella todavía vivía, a pesar de tener veintiseis años como él— con todo el brazo derecho tatuado. Su madre, naturalmente, se había desmayado. Su padre, en cambio, casi la había _felicitado_ por ello, ya que él también tenía casi todo el cuerpo tatuado. Ellos los habían tenido en la adolescencia, prácticamente. Cada quien con sus fetiches.

—¿Por qué ella te lo habría de decir a ti?

—Confianza.

_Pura mierda_. Kaira pensaba que los tíos eran todos unos idiotas que había que alimentar. Por eso recientemente se había vuelto lesbiana, logrando que su padre se desmayara y que su madre sólo sonriera porque _lo sospechaba desde un principio. Cuando estabas con esa amiga tuya, cómo-se-llame._

Claro, después de haber follado con Jason. Y antes de que Aaron intentara matarlo.

—Está bien —suspiró Aaron, mirando con aceptación a su amigo castaño.

Jason sonrió, y el chico de pelo naranja pudo darse cuenta de que realmente no le había sorprendido que él aceptara. Era como si Jason se hubiera dado cuenta de que Aaron había aceptado—indirectamente, de todas maneras, cuando él había preguntado qué iban a apostar.


End file.
